Music, Madness, Maybe Even a Little Love
by sultana x
Summary: Hermione and Draco are forced to sing together one night, it changes their lives. Self-explanatory title. Music, madness and possibly some love. A funky little story. :
1. The Beginning!

"Come on, Mione, it's just ONE gig

"Come on, Mione, it's just ONE gig. It won't kill you." Begged her agent, Theo Nott.

They were standing at the pool of her mansion in muggle London discussing the upcoming performance.

"But he's a horrid prat." She moaned. Theo wanted her to perform with Draco Malfoy, ferret extraordinaire. Hermione was pissed.

"OK. Fine. But if he insults me or my family or my friends, I'll hex the balls off of him. Deal?" Theo gulped, he hoped Malfoy would behave.

"Sure, babe, I'll do my best." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and left. Hermione wished that Theo wasn't gay. He was funny, handsome, arrogant and intelligent.

She sighed and walked into her house.

It wasn't that she hated him, it was just that he hated her. He hated her for being muggle-born.

He was handsome though. She had to give him that.

No, that was a lie, he wasn't just handsome. He was heart-wrenchingly, jaw-droppingly, breathtakingly gorgeous.

She walked into her room and flopped onto her couch with her guitar.

She was so tired, she'd been up all night. She couldn't help falling asleep.

Draco was pissed off. He didn't want to perform with Hermione. It was bad enough that she was dead smart, but add stunningly beautiful to that and you got a woman that you didn't want to cross.

The fact that she hated his guts didn't help matters much.

But he respected her. She was smart and even he couldn't deny it.

She was a muggle-born, but since the fall of the Dark Lord he hadn't minded. It was his dad that had always made him hate them. His father had died in the war.

Nott had come to his house and asked him to perform with her, he cursed himself for agreeing. In his hand he held her house address. He was supposed to floo himself over there.

He took one last glance in the mirror. He wanted to look his best for the agonizingly sexy witch.

His hair was a silvery-blonde color, and his eyes were a unique grey-blue. He had pale skin, and a finely chiseled face. He was hot and he damn well knew it.

He was wearing a plain black t-shirt that emphasized his broad shoulders and muscled arms. The shirt fit to perfection on him, his rock-hard chest showed clearly through.

Draco though ironically that if Hermione didn't hate his guts, she'd be his perfect partner. She was gorgeous, hyper, smart, sarcastic and, above all, not intimidated by him in any way.

He sighed and stepped into his fireplace, he said her address and closed his eyes. He felt the familiar **whoosh** feeling and landed straight on his arse outside her fireplace.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hermione was asleep. Not even lightly sleeping, no, she was dead asleep.

He didn't know what to do. Should he wake her up? Yes, that would be a good idea. But he didn't want to do that. What if she punched him again?

Oh yeah, another one of Draco Malfoy's reasons to love Hermione Granger. She packed a great left-hook.

Before he couldn't contemplate further about whether to wake her up or not, he was hit by such a strong binding curse that he rocketed backwards.

OK. Hermione had woken up and found him staring blankly at her as she slept. Great first impression.

Draco was glad he was a strong wizard, he performed some non verbal magic and released himself from the body-bind curse. It wasn't as easy as he'd hoped. He had to wiggle a little bit while Hermione looked on amusedly.


	2. Grown Men Pee Themselves Too

While Draco was wiggling, trying to get out of her strong curse, Hermione took the time to admire him. He really was exceptionally handsome.

Too bad he was an arrogant prick.

Once Malfoy had gotten rid of the curse she addressed him. "Malfoy, why are you here? You don't usually pop into my living room unannounced."

Draco's reply was unusually abrupt. "Theo told me to come here."

Hermione was pissed enough to spit nails, Draco could see. He could also see that she was still as gorgeous as ever. Her long, dark brown curly hair fell in curly waves way past her shoulders. Her smoky brown eyes were as alive as ever and no description was complete without mentioning her amazing rack.

She was wearing a baby blue tank top and striped blue short shorts. Since he could pretty much see her nipples he could see that she wasn't wearing a bra. He felt his member harden as they jiggled.

Her boobs really were pretty big for somebody as petit as she was. He knew how much she hated them, he wished somebody would tell her how the fuck hot they made her look.

As if on cue, Theo came breezing in. He reached into his pocket for his wand but Hermione beat him to it. She aimed a strong tickling curse at him and sighed contentedly.

Theo was writhing on the floor laughing his arse off. "Hermione." He was overcome by a strong fit of giggles. "Please," More laughing. "STOP!" He really did sound super desperate.

Draco saw Hermione reach for her wand and cursed her damned niceness. He couldn't believe that she would lift the curse.

"Come on." Theo begged. "I'm going to piss my pants here." He really did look desperate. He had his legs wrapped around each other to stifle the urge to pee.

Hermione smirked. She raised her wand and some ropes fell from the ceiling. They remained stuck to the ceiling and bound his hands together. Hermione shortened the length of rope, so Theo was automatically lifted up.

Draco decided to add a finishing touch. He waved his wand and more ropes appeared, this time out of the floor. They forced his legs somewhat apart, so he couldn't wrap them around each other.

Draco made eye contact with Hermione and winked. She grinned in return. Waving her wand again she made the tickling curse even worse.

True to his word, Theo pissed himself. Hermione and Draco giggled at the grown man who was blushing scarlet in front of them. Hermione let the ropes fall.

"It was only a joke. I wanted to see if you guys would hook up." Theo told them. Hermione and Draco glared ice daggers at him.

If looks could kill; Theo would be screwed seven ways to St. Mungo's Hospital.


	3. The Leaky Cauldron and Some New People

Hermione flicked her wrist and Theo was gone. Draco looked at her questioningly.

"I sent him home." She said, as way of explanation. Draco was extremely impressed, "What kind of spell did you use?" He asked her interestedly.

She barely spared him a glance, "It's one of my own. When I worked in the ministry I was a curse breaker. What people don't realise is a curse breaker is really a curse maker, because in order to break a curse you need a new one. So I learned how to make spells."

She didn't give him a chance to reply. "So, Malfoy, what songs are we singing tonight? Wait- don't answer that yet. Where ARE we singing?"

Draco wasn't really concentrating. He was a little busy staring at her. He wasn't staring at her, not exactly. But it was a part of her, which sort of made it her. Draco was so immersed in staring at her boobs that he didn't notice when she flicked her wand and a bucket of ice and water came down on him.

"AHHHH!!" He couldn't help the yell that came out, it was some damned cold water. Hermione grinned as she said, "As I was saying, where are we performing?"

Draco attempted to glare at her, but couldn't keep a straight face. Damn, she was good.

"We're going to be singing in the Leaky Cauldron. They're holding a benefit concert where all the proceeds go to the innocent muggles that got hurt in the war. Accordingly, we're gonna be singing some muggle songs that wizards have requested."

This time it was Hermione who was distracted. She was staring at Draco's chest, which was pretty visible through the t-shirt he was wearing.

When Draco saw a possibility for revenge, he always took it. Now was no different. But he had to top her, he flicked his wand and a whole mound of snow fell on her. He heard her scream and smiled contentedly.

"MALFOY!" She yelled as she melted the snow away with her wand. "ASSHOLE!"

Draco stuck his tongue out at her before he replied. "An eye for an eye, baby."

"LEVICORPUS!" She yelled. But this time he was too fast for her, his shield charm made the charm disappear.

"Well, Granger," He taunted, "I would love to sit here all night and deflect your pitiable curses but we really have to practice. We go on at nine tonight and it's already one."

She totally ignored what he'd said. "Where's the rest of your band? Theo told me that you were bringing the drummer and bassist, and that I was just supposed to find somebody for the keyboard. He said that me and you could alternate on guitar."

Draco had heard Hermione play in the morning. He was impressed. She was pretty damned good on the guitar and had a fucking perfect voice. He knew he wasn't too shabby himself, but he was worried that she might actually be better than he was.

No, he wasn't. Malfoys aren't second at anything. They excelled at everything they did.

Fine, maybe he was. Just a little.

"Do you have the list of songs that we have to sing?" She asked. He didn't, but he knew where to get it. He took two long strides over to her, grabbed her wrist and turned on his heel. In less than an instant they both disappeared.

Hermione hadn't expected apparation, so she wasn't prepared to land. As soon as they appeared in the Leaky Cauldron she fell on her arse. Draco looked down at her and grinned.

Ever the gentleman, he held his hand out to her. Surprisingly, she took it. He pulled her up a little hard and she landed flush against his chest. She was so damned hot.

His hand left hers and found its way to her waist. Calloused hands encircled her tiny waist and brought her closer.

"Hot damn, Granger." He said, as he rested his chin on her head. "Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?" She didn't answer. Draco's hands started tracing circles along her lower back, just above her bum. Hermione mumbled incoherently.

He brought his head down to her neck and he blew softly. She shivered and put her hands on his chest, intending on pushing him away. She was going to, but something stopped her.

Draco moved his head away from her neck and kissed her softly on the lips. She tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away and put his finger on her lips. "I never thought I'd say this, but, fuck, we have some pretty intense chemistry going on here."

Hermione snapped out of whatever trance she was in and blushed. "No. We don't have chemistry, we can't. It's impossible."

He smirked. "Whatever you say, Granger." Amicably he looped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the counter where a witch in her twenties was standing and chewing gum rather obscenely.

Her hair was bleached peroxide blonde and she had a scrunched up nose. She saw Draco with Hermione and her jaw literally dropped, and the gum fell out of her mouth and onto the counter. She didn't seem to notice.

When she spoke, Hermione visibly shuddered. The voice was high pitched and squeaky. "Oooh…" She cooed. "Drakie, I've missed you sooo much." To Hermione, the voice was frustratingly familiar. To Draco, it literally caused nightmares.

Her eyes slowly swept over Hermione and the witch visibly licked her lips. Draco was annoyed; she couldn't check out Hermione and be turned on. Hermione was HIS. He had decided as much as soon as he'd flooed into her house. Hermione just didn't know it yet.

Draco sighed and looked at Hermione. "Granger, this is Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, this is Hermione Granger." Both women's eyes widened in surprise. Pansy's jaw dropped again.

"Fucking hell." Pansy said. "Hermione Granger?"

"The one and only." Answered Draco wryly. He couldn't resist making a little dig. "I bet you regret checking her out now." Pansy glared daggers at the blonde. Hermione was blushing scarlet.

"Now, now, now." Hermione looked beside her to see a disturbingly handsome wizard come up beside her. He, too, looked familiar. She was sure she'd seen him before somewhere. "What do we have here?" The words seemed to drip off of his lips.

Between him and Draco, no straight female in the area under the age of fifty and over the age of thirteen was thinking straight. He was pretty much the opposite of Draco.

Draco was blonde with blue-gray eyes. This man was a brunette with soft hazel eyes. Draco was pale but this man had softly brown skin.

Hermione was annoyed that she hadn't recognised him, she was even more pissed off when he recognised AND addressed her.

"The famous Miss Granger," He took her hand and ran his lips over her knuckles. "Even more pretty in person."

Hermione was a little flushed. Who was this man? Draco obviously knew him, so did Pansy, since she gave him a pretty filthy look.

Draco looked at her and asked dryly, "Granger, have you ever met Blaise Zabini?"

A lot of things clicked into place for her, not many of them pleasant.

She took out her wand and pointed it at him, there was a loud bang and Blaise seemed to disappear. Pansy and Draco looked at the floor and saw a little white mouse.

Draco turned on Hermione, who had bent down to retrieve the mouse. "Care to tell me why you just transfigured my drummer into a mouse?"

Hermione waved her wand and he was back into a human again, but his hair was white. Draco grinned and turned his hair back to normal.

Blaise didn't look annoyed in any way. "I'm glad you remember me, Granger. Do you remember this too?" He leaned into her and kissed her on the mouth. Draco raised his wand to blast Blaise into hell but Pansy got there first.

"Patrificus Totalus!" She screamed. A stone Blaise fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was angry. Very, very angry. Blaise Zabini was a complete bastard. How dare he kiss her?

Hermione, Blaise, Draco, and Pansy were flat out being stared at now, Hermione in particular. She'd been kissed by Blaise and Draco, the women were not happy at all.

Pansy noticed the staring and suggested, "Let's go sit in the back and sort this out without people watching." They went to the back and Pansy conjured up some chairs for them to sit on.

"Hey, Pansy," Draco started, "I need the list of songs we're going to sing. I also need the rest of my and Granger's band to get her in an hour." Pansy went to send them an owl them and to get the list.

When she left, there was a lead silence in the room that Draco broke pleasantly. "So… I apparently take it that Granger hates you, Blaise, why is this?"

Despite Draco's calm, pleasant tone, Blaise wasn't fooled. Draco's eyes were as hard as steel, Blaise wondered whether he was in trouble.

Before Blaise could even reply, Hermione cut in. "He is a complete asshole and I turned him into a mouse because he's such a retard bastard."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, Granger, is that why you transfigured me?" She glared icily at him. Blaise couldn't help pushing her. "Let's be honest here, baby, we both know why you hexed me, why don't we let Draco in on our little secret. That's what I was, wasn't I?" His tone turned suddenly bitter. "I was your dirty little secret."

Hermione's face drained of all colour. Draco didn't like where this was going. Involuntarily, both Draco and Hermione's hands tightened on their wands. Blaise was too immersed in what he was saying to notice that he was probably about to be hexed into oblivion by two extremely powerful (and pissed off) wizards.

"Hey, Draco," Blaise said, turning to the blonde. "You know back in school, when we would all fantasize about the hot as hell but fucking innocent head girl? I was screwing her the whole fucking time. It was fun when we were in the head's dorm but it was even better when I took her between classes, behind suits of armour. I took her everywhere, all the time."

Draco was white now too and Hermione had her eyes shut and was resting her head on her hands. Blaise continued on tactlessly. "It was all physical at first. I was her first, you know, but then I started to fall in love, I thought she did too. One night, I told her how I felt, and she finished it off. It was never supposed to finish like that, if anything, I was the one who should have dumped her. She told Potter and he came to me and threatened to kill me if I told anyone. I took him seriously."

Blaise was about to say something else but he was cut off by two extremely powerful spells that were aimed at him. Hermione had sent her army of birds at him and they had started pinching and attacking. Draco, who was a little less nice, sent an army of bees after Blaise.

"Blaise," Hermione started coldly, but Draco cut her off. "Zabini, if you EVER talk to her like that or say what you just said again to anyone, I will fire you, not only that, but I will fucking hunt you down like a dog and make sure you get sent to Azkaban. Are we clear?"

Blaise nodded bitterly. Draco looked at Hermione to make sure she was OK but she had her head in her hands. He didn't know whether she was crying or not, but he was about to find out.

Pansy walked in with the list of songs that they were to sing and Hermione looked up. She was crying and her face was stained with tear tracks. Draco felt some uncontrollable rage course through him and he was about to really hurt Zabini when Hermione stood up, summoned the list of songs and apparated out of the room. Draco wondered how the hell he'd find her in time for the concert.

He was about to turn on Zabini and fucking kill him when he had a thought that wasn't really a thought. It was like Hermione was talking to him inside his head. Draco was shocked, he'd heard about this kind of magic before, but he'd never known anyone who'd been able to master it.

The witch or wizard who mastered it could transfer thoughts to someone else's head, so that they could have a conversation without ever seeing each other.

The voice inside his head sounded exactly like Hermione.

"_I'm in Flourish and Blotts, calming down."_

Draco answered, "Would you like me to come?"

In his head, he saw her nod. Forgetting Pansy and Blaise, Draco apparated out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Flourish and Blotts. He'd been thinking about her when he apparated, so he'd apparated right on top of her.

She'd been carrying a huge stack of books and walking when she found Draco falling on her. He got up, pulling her with him.

"Zabini is a rat, Granger don't worry about it. Oh, and by the way, you're so going to teach me how you talked in my head. That was fucking cool. What else can you do?"

Seized by a random urge to be flirtatious, Hermione answered back coyly, "Hell, Malfoy, that wasn't even the tip of what I can do. Maybe sometime I'll show you what else I can do."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Granger, that 'sometime' of yours is a hell of a lot sooner than you think."

Hermione smirked a Malfoy like smirk. "Whatever you say, Malfoy."

After she bought all the books she felt like reading (which were over a hundred) she turned to Malfoy and said, "Let's get to my house, we can practice all this there. I'll get the message to everyone to come, even Blaise." He saw her hand tighten on her wand when she said this.

When they were at her apartment, she closed her eyes for a moment and looked like she was doing yoga. Draco grinned, thinking of how cute it made her look, and how silly it would make him look.

She looked at him. "They're all coming in about an hour." He raised his eyebrow at her and thought an extremely lewd thought that involved her and him and a whole hell of a lot of whipped cream, apparently she'd been using Legilimency on him because she turned red and a whole hell of ice came down on him.

He laughed and melted it with his wand. "Granger, don't probe into my mind if you don't like what you saw there. It happens a whole hell of a lot when I'm with you."

Sensing her discomfort, he decided to be nice. "Do you have the songs?" She nodded mutely and closed her eyes and did the yoga thing again. In his mind's eye, he saw a list of songs that they had to sing. He felt relieved; he knew all of them, with the exception of one.

Hermione fixed that; suddenly he found that he knew the song that he hadn't known. As he mentally scrolled through the lyrics he felt himself applying them to Hermione. He knew she wasn't in his head, he couldn't feel her.

He knew exactly what he was going to do to make her completely his. One by one, the other musicians apparated into Hermione's living room.

First came Blaise, Draco's drummer, and then came Zacharias Smith, Draco's bassist, and finally Seamus Finnegan, Hermione's keyboardist.

All the men were quite tall, all over six foot. Hermione stood at a rather lonely five foot. She was planning on wearing heels so she wasn't so dwarfed by them.

They practiced for a few hours extremely successfully. Hermione studiously avoided Blaise Zabini, even though he tried to talk to her a couple of times. Blaise checked Hermione out a few times, casting guilty looks at Draco whenever he did.

Blaise needed to make things up to Hermione, the way he'd acted WAS unacceptable, he'd just been pretty hurt when she'd dumped him, and he still was.

Hermione was extremely annoyed to find Blaise in her head.

"_Mione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that." _

Apart from shooting him a glare, Hermione did not act as though she'd heard him. He wasn't about to give up.

"_I'm sorry! I'm not going to leave your head alone until you stop hating me. You don't have to like me, but you can't hate me. I'm going to keep apologising until you accept it."_

Again Hermione glared at him, but this time she sent back a reply. Even though it wasn't a very nice one Blaise was still happy.

"_Bugger off, Blaise."_

Blaise decided to leave her alone for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco didn't like at all the looks that Blaise was giving Hermione. They were due to go on in an hour and Draco was suffering from (but he'd never admit it) pre-gig nerves.

It didn't help that Seamus was completely hyper, and was teasing Draco. Hermione giggled when she saw that Draco was nervous. She went over to sit with him. Zacharias gave her an impressed look and accidentally on purpose bumped into her while she was on her way just so he could feel her up.

Hermione raised an eyebrow when he grinned and told her that she had a nice rack. She said silkily, "Really, Zach?" The idiot nodded and Hermione pulled back and punched him straight on in the nose. It started bleeding and he screamed and stalked out.

"GRANGER!" Malfoy could not believe that she'd just broken his bassist's nose. Hermione giggled, which didn't help Draco's anxiety. She walked towards him and Draco took a moment to admire the way she looked.

She was dressed in a red corset top that highlighted all her perfect curves and her perfectly flat stomach, he knew she would go change between every three songs and he wondered what she had in store for them. She was wearing tight black jeans and simple red stilettos. Her hair was wild and soft and curly and loose and Draco just wanted to run his hands through it.

Zacharias came back, looking peeved. Hermione grinned at him. "Come on, Smith," Seamus yelled at him. "No need to be a prima donna about it." Hermione smiled at Smith and he smiled back.

Hermione turned her back to the rest of the band and faced Draco. "What's up?" She asked him softly. Draco shook his head in an attempt to clear his head. "I always get like this before a gig, and it's only worse since those three are on their way to being smashed."

Hermione giggled. "Malfoy, a little alcohol never hurt anyone." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Mione!" Seamus yelled from across the room. "Get that sexy blonde over here so we can decide what order we're singing the songs in." Draco felt his stomach drop and Hermione tugged on his hand and pulled him towards the other three.

"Granger, didn't we already decide this? We're on in three minutes." Hermione flicked her wand and a fire-whiskey appeared. She thrust it at Draco. Just then Pansy came in and squeaked, "Two minutes, everyone."

Right then, Draco really started panicking. Hermione took charge. "All right, you guys, we don't need to worry about what order were singing the songs in, I'll get the message to you. We take a break every three songs, so we'll be good. I think Blaise is going to introduce us, right?" Blaise nodded. "All right!" Said Hermione, invigorated.

They stepped out onto the stage and took their places. The songs that they had to sing were not of one genre, they were all different, there was some dance, some pop, some indie, some everything.

Hermione got it into their heads that they were going to start out with "In The Morning" by "Razorlight"

Draco liked the song, but he didn't like the exaggerated British accent he had to put on when he sang it. The song had a lot of drumming involved, so it would warm Blaise up pretty good. Draco and Blaise were probably going to switch positions for one song that Blaise could sing much better than Draco could sing.

Blaise grabbed the mike and started pumping up the crowd; Draco would admit grudgingly that Blaise really could get a crowd on their feet.

"You guys look so good tonight!" He yelled. "First off, I'm gonna introduce this ass kicking band that I'm performing with tonight. Tonight, we are two bands performing together just for YOU!" The crowd cheered loudly.

He turned to look at Hermione. "This absolutely gorgeous lady is one of our lead singers. She's famous in her own right, not only because she's the most fucking brilliant witch of our age, but also because she has a perfect voice and because she can play a mean guitar. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Hermione Granger!" The crowd let out a deafening roar.

He then turned to Seamus. "This Irishman officially has the highest ever number of groupies for a keyboardist." Blaise chuckled. "He has the fastest fingers I've ever seen and he's not even half bad to look at. His voice isn't that bad, if you can get past the accent." Blaise laughed, so did Seamus but he shot Blaise the finger. Some of the crowd booed Blaise, but it was all in good humour.

Blaise continued, "Give it up for Seamus Finnegan!" The crowd let out another deafening roar. Blaise turned to Zacharias. "This bassist can make up songs like he's breathing, he knows the perfect strings to pull to make all the ladies swoon. He plays bass like its in his blood and he's a great friend of mine. Come on, let's hear it for Zacharias Smith!" A slightly less deafening roar, but a deafening roar, none the less.

Blaise turned to Draco. "All right people, the last person I'm going to introduce has known me since we both turned two. He's handsome, arrogant and pretty damned rich, as if that wasn't enough, he can also play guitar like nobody I know and has this killer ability to sing anything. He's pretty smart too, actually gives Hermione a run for her money. Yeah, I know I should stop now but I can't, he plays the drums almost as well as I do." Everyone laughed. Blaise continued, "But he's sort of nervous tonight, give him a hand to help get past that!" That got the loudest cheer from the crowd.

Hermione grabbed her microphone from its stand. "Before we let Blaise introduce himself and bore us to death with his self praise, let me introduce him." Everyone laughed and cheered Hermione on.

Draco was feeling less nervous as time went on; he was actually having fun. He'd forgiven Blaise; most men would act like that if dumped by Hermione. He couldn't believe that Blaise and Hermione had been together, but he'd get the full story from her later.

"This guy right here," She pointed at Blaise, "Is fucking hot, isn't he?" The crowd cheered and Draco swore he saw a girl in the front row actually faint. "He's also the best drummer I've ever met, he taught me the basics of guitar when we were little kids, he also encouraged me to sing. He's the reason I'm right here. Let me hear your love for him, people, Blaise Zabini!" The crowd let off a cheer to rival Draco's.

What she'd said was all news to Draco. He really was going to get the full story after the show.

The first three songs they sang went off without a hitch. The crowd absolutely loved them. At the first break, Hermione came back wearing a brown t-shirt, a short black skirt and big, black boots. Her hair was long and she looked great. Draco smiled as he thought of how her attire would fit in with his song.

Blaise addressed the group; "I'll sing my song now. Is that OK?" They all nodded, but Hermione looked somewhat confused. "What song will you sing Blaise?" She asked.

He looked her right in the eye when he answered. I'm going to sing, "Lying Is The Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by "Panic At The Disco".

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think of the song. Blaise saw this and said, "Don't worry, the guitar is damned easy, you'll manage, and don't worry, as soon as I start singing you'll know what I'm doing"

The song was bothering Draco for some reason. He knew the drumming but he couldn't remember the lyrics. Blaise turned to him and winked. Draco didn't like the wink; it was too much like his when he had something up his sleeve.

They stepped onto the stage and Draco took a deep breath. Something was about to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: In this chapter I use the lyrics of two songs, I do not own either of them I also don't own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it. **

**Also, in this chapter is the beginning of some smut (to be continued next chapter, I promise) if you do not like it, don't read it. **

**Thanks a lot!**

**Please read and review, writers need encouragement too.**

As they stepped onto the stage there was a certain tension, a certain apprehension that even the crowd could feel. It was as if they were building up so something.

Draco went to the drum set and sat down. Blaise grabbed the microphone, "I'm going to sing one song that I'm dedicating to a very special lady."

Even though Blaise didn't look anywhere near her she knew he meant her.

She had a thought, but it wasn't hers. _"Hermione, this one is for you."_ She glanced at Blaise and then at Draco, unconsciously she sent Draco a message. "He just said that this is for me."

Now Draco was downright annoyed. He couldn't wait for the song to start. He felt another thought come to his head, but it wasn't from Hermione. "_Draco, you're the guy in the song," _

He was confused. What the hell was Blaise trying to tell him?

He only understood when Blaise started singing, his voice was low and husky and breathy. He sounded great; this really was a perfect song for his voice.

Blaise looked straight at Hermione when he sang.

**Is it still me that makes you sweat?**

**Am I who you think about in bed?**

**When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress.**

Hermione was playing the guitar and feeling very uncomfortable. She was pissed. Why was he doing this? With every line, he walked closer to her. When he said the word 'dress' she was standing flush against his chest. The rest of the band thought he was just performing, he was known for antics like that.

She could feel his heart beating in time with hers, see the sweat glistening on his neck, and feel his arousal against her stomach. He leaned in to her neck and the crowd was absolutely silent, they could feel something coming. They could almost see the tension between Hermione and Blaise.

Hermione needed to focus on guitar but it wasn't easy with Blaise's finely muscled chest hard against her own.

Blaise kept singing.

**Think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it.**

**When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.**

**I've got more wit, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet. **

**Sweetie, you had me.**

**Girl, I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat.**

**No, no, no. You know it will always just be me. **

**Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster.**

**So testosterone boys, and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close. **

With that Blaise let go of the mike (which wasn't really needed, since he cast a non verbal spell to amplify his voice) and grabbed Hermione around the waist.

Draco was feeling sick to his stomach. Blaise was pushing it way too far. He drummed mindlessly, drowning out the lyrics. He saw Blaise devouring Hermione with his eyes, pretty much luring her. Blaise was going to make a move on her soon. He concentrated on the beat.

As soon as the song finished, they took a break. The audience didn't mind, they were feeling pretty tense themselves. Hermione didn't talk to anyone. Draco decided that it was time for him to sing the song that he wanted to sing.

He addressed the band. "OK. I'm going to sing a song now too." Smith raised his eyebrows at him.

They stepped back onto the stage and Draco didn't even bother grabbing a microphone, he performed a Sonorous charm on himself. He wanted both hands free for this song.

"Well, guys," He addressed the crowd. "I need to sing a song to a very, very special lady. Can you guys help me warm her up? I need you guys to scream!" The crowd screamed the loudest scream of the evening. Draco grinned at Blaise, who was shooting him dirty looks.

Hermione was curious, and very jealous too. She thought they'd had something going on. Well, Malfoy was a heartless bastard.

Draco continued hyping up the crowd. "I bet you all want to know who she is, right?" the crowd roared. "People, this is for the drop-dead gorgeous Hermione Granger."

In her shock, Hermione was sure she'd heard the loudest roar she'd ever heard in her life. It made the earlier roars sound like mice.

Shit, she suddenly realised that she had no idea what song they were about to sing. She looked to Seamus for help, but he just winked at her. She looked at Zacharias but he just leered. As a last ditch attempt Hermione looked at Draco, who blew a kiss at her.

He grinned and said, "This is a Jet song. And, no, it isn't 'Cold Hard Bitch'" the crowd laughed. "This is 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl?' for Hermione Granger."

Zacharias started the song with the bass, and Blaise started drumming and Seamus put in the tambourine effect using his keyboard. Then Draco yelled, "Granger, I don't want you to play the guitar this song, we don't need it, and I want your hands free for me."

Hermione was 100 certain she saw some girls pass out. Hell, she was about to pass out herself.

Her knees felt weak, and it only got worse as Draco started singing and walking towards her.

Draco started singing.

**Let's go!**

**Well it's a one, two, three, take my hand and come with me,**

**Because you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine.**

**I said, you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine.**

Draco reached her and grabbed her around the waist. "Oh, God," she whispered into his ear. "Draco, my knees are actually weak." He replied, "Baby, you haven't seen anything yet."

**Four, five, six. Come on and get you kicks.**

**Now you don't need the money when you look like that, do you, honey?**

**Big black boots, long brown hair, she's so sweet with her 'get back' stare.**

**Well I could take you home with me, but you were with another man.**

**I know we ain't got much to say, before I let you get away.**

**Yeah. I said are you gonna be my girl?**

Against his shoulder, Hermione nodded almost imperceptibly. Draco's heart pretty much leapt for joy. He loved the way he was making her feel. She was actually hanging on him because her knees were weak. He was making her knees weak and he wouldn't ever let her forget it.

He loved the feel of her against him; he was going to get Zabini back, big-time. He continued singing. He could feel Zabini glaring daggers at his back; he knew Zabini wanted her too. But she was Draco's and nothing was going to change that.

**Be my girl, yeah, be my girl. **

**I said, are you gonna be my girl?**

Draco pulled back with the end of the song. He looked to the crowd. "What do you guys think?" They cheered. Some people even took up a chant. "SAY YES! SAY YES! SAY YES!"

Hermione grinned. She nodded mutely and Draco bent down and kissed her on the lips. Hermione kissed him back with all the emotion she had inside her. His hands rested innocently at her hips, while her hands tangled in his hair.

They broke the kiss because they heard a rather loud "ahem, ahem" from Seamus.

Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and said into the mike, "Granger, here, and I need to go do something. All the guys here can sing just fine," he saw Pansy and thrust a song and it's lyrics at her, he pushed her onto the stage.

He pulled Hermione onto the couch backstage and he landed on top of her. He slid his hands up her bare legs and her hands went beneath his t-shirt to feel his muscles.

Hermione found herself getting wet between the legs. She also felt Draco getting harder and harder. Draco's hands slid under her short skirt and slid upwards. Hermione moaned into his mouth. Her hands went down to unbuckle his belt.

**Author's note: **

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review. As I said before, writers need encouragement too.**


End file.
